Dreams
by Iron-Mantis
Summary: the leader of the author fighters suffers a terrible dream that may not be a dream Slightly inspired by a scene in Twilight Dawn a bit of Hikari/Dm thrown in.


I would like to give thanks to ranger for making this guy in his fic Twilight Dawn, it really quite interesting. This is a tribute to our underappreciated leader Dm.

---

Dm was tossing and turning in his sleep.

_Dream-scape_

"_Woah where am i." DM said everywhere he look like some macabre temple, he tried to understand where he was till he heard something_

"_Sempai, help me! Please help me!" A feminine voice shouted. Dm felt his breath leave him when he realized who the voice was._

"…_Hime?" He whimpered. He turned his head around quickly in every direction hoping that something would come into view. "Hikari!!" he screamed. He could tell by the tone in her voice that she was in real trouble. _

"_Sempai help me! I need you!" Hikari yelled once more._

"_Hikari, no!" Dm yelled at the top of his lungs. He never felt so helpless. "Where are you?!" He ran and ran. Hoping at the very least to run into something that would let him know where he was or at least where she was. But he found nothing or no one. He heard her cries ringing in his head. He felt himself slowly becoming more and more overwhelmed. He grabbed his head tightly in frustration and hit his knees. _

"_Where are you." He said softly to himself. "I can't find you!" he yelled in a roar as he pounded the ground as hard as he could._

_DM remained on his knees and sat himself up. He grunted loudly in frustration. Her cries made his ears start to burn. Then he felt a blast that knocked him clear onto his back. It felt like a shot from a blast. He cried out then tried to see what or who caused the blast. As he lay on the ground, he held his staf before him in an attempt to defend himself. Then he saw a faint glimmer of light in the distance._

"_Hikari?" dm spoke aloud praying that he would see her and that she would be all right. Then a figure showed itself in the light._

"_Oh, sempai, please save me! I need you!" The figure said. It was a __old man standing there dressed in ragged clothes._

"_Who are you" DM snarled, knowing that this guy tricked him_

_The old being didn't say anything at first but then said in a calm tone "I wonder, why do such powerful warriors including the twilight warrior allow you to lead them, if you fallen for such a simple trap."_

"_Hey I ask who are you?" Dm said._

"_my name is of no importance halfa, but you may call me bastard, I imagine you calling me that pretty soon, he then made a whistling sound, then a digimon appeared, it looked like a Andromon but more machine and no form of organic on it. This was HiAndromon._

"_Destroyed the halfa, and afterward go to the balance princess dream" The oldman muttered making dm growl angrily._

"_Roger" HiAndromon said he then lifted his arm "Atomic Ray" he fires a beam of nuclear energy, DM created a shield of magic but it barely hold up. The Mega digimon rushed forward and delivered a hard punched in the stomach dm gasp in pain but was able to pushed the machine digimon away. _

"_You have the option of surrendering and dying a quick death" HiAndromon said but Dm just glared and prepare to attack_

_"Negative then," HiAndromon replied as he raised his hand again. "Very well. __**Atomic Ray!**__"_

_"__Dark Magic Attack!__" Dm retorted as he send his own attack._

_The two attacks roared at each other with equal speed and grace. The Atomic ray just missed the Dark Magic Attack and continued to race towards it's target. DM leaped to the side, but the attack still managed to nick his arm._

_"Ngh!" Dm grunted as he noticed his arm went numb cause of the strength of the attack._

_HiAndromon didn't get away unscathed either. The Dark Magic Attack had caught him by surprise and managed to destroy his arm, though seeing that Darkmagicianmon was also wounded, HiAndromon called up his second assault._

"_**Copy and Paste"**__ the Andriod muttered as he scan darkmagicianmon then he lifted his arm and said to dm shock. "Dark magic Attack." He then send the blast of energy knocking Dm back._

"_Nngh!" DM grunted "How were you able to do that attack."  
_

"_My attack copy and paste allows me to duplicates attributes and/or attacks of other Digimon." Hiandromon. "I must say if you are this easy then that pathetic half-breed you call a girlfriend will be relatively easy" Hiandromon said making dm angry._

"_Don't you dare harm her." Dm snarled making the Android looking at him boredly_

"_Why do you continue to struggle its not as if she nor those fools you called authors can help you, you shall die in you dream" the machine digimon said. giving dm a idea_

"_Baka, thanks for reminding me where I truly am, but now your going to get it!" Dm shouted as he was engulfed into a light. "Nani, whats going on" HiAndromon shouted_

"_Darkmagicianmon Digivolve to… ChaosMagemon!"_

_Suddenly where Darkmagicianmon once was ChaosMagemon took his place which surprised the evil digimon but he recovered._

"_Like changing your level is going to change anything, your still weaker than me" HiAndromon said. but all that got was a shake from the head by CM_

"_your just as blinded as those M.D, you underestimate your opponents because you think your superior and that your master will protect you." ChaosMagemon said._

"_enough talk I don't have all day." Hiandromon said as he charged at ChaosMagemon. He just muttered a spell before snapping his finger sending thousands of vines wrapping around Hiandromon._

_C.M began chanting another incantation and his scepter began powering up, and when it was fully powered he pointed it to HiAndromon, "Tell your boss if he ever hurts my girlfriend or my team he shall wish he never been born."he said as he launched the attack_

_Yellow and white energy launched out of the staff and fused together into what looked like a comet. It continued at a faster pace until it made contact with the trapped Hiandromon chest just as the vines disappeared._

_Graaaaaah!" HiAndromon bellowed as the comet pushed him until he collided with the opposite wall, creating a a large crater on the wall as he hit. Hiandromon's eyes turned blank as he fell to his knees. His body turned to a midnight black before breaking into digital fragments._

_End Dream_

Dm got out of bed looking everywhere before muttering to himself "That's it no more drinking contest with ranger. he then got up and prepare himself for his date with hikari.

Meanwhile at Shade pace

"I'm telling you guys I saw Soul eater glowing with a evil aura and then it stopped." Simmon said

"Sure you did" Sarge muttered, he then turned to donut "Donut Simmons gone crazy again quickly, start plan Simmonloco745"

"Right" Donut said, he then took a gun and shoot grif "OW!"

"Donut, I said plan 745" Sarge yelled

"Where the hell am I going to find a black-hole that also spews fire?"

The end (btw ranger I had a feeling the oldman and soul eater are connected if not I apologize and get rid of that tidbit.


End file.
